Monstruo
by Riux
Summary: ...Tu sabes bien, demonio, que solo los humanos matan monstruos.


**Monstruo.**

La miras y en ella encuentras tantas cosas buenas que te es difícil creer que mujer tan impresionantemente única está contigo. Observas como le habla a la cámara desde tu aislado asiento en la habitación, esforzándose por salvar Silas una vez más, aquella universidad llena de locos cuyo suelo has pisado tantas otras veces en el último siglo. Puedes percibir su dedicación y el optimismo en su voz, no se rinde por más oscuras que parezcan estar las cosas o por más arañas que lluevan del cielo, y no se lo has dicho, probablemente porque eres una insensible y reservada, pero esa es una de las muchas cosas que te gustan de Laura.

Aun ahora, con tres siglos y más de tres décadas de existencia, todavía te cuesta entender la irracional paradoja que significa la relación que tienes con ella, y ya te ha pasado, y no una sino muchas veces, en las que te ves envuelta en situaciones parecidas. Tu interés en los humanos se profundizó cuando supiste que ya no eras uno de ellos y conforme pasaba el tiempo la humanidad empezó a ganarse tu desprecio por tantas cosas que hicieron y les faltan por hacer, pero entre tanto caos y desgracia ajena había quienes eran la excepción a la regla, más sin embargo fue tu insensata insensibilidad, tal vez acompañada de idiotez, la que te impidió decirle a ese poeta lo mucho que te gustaba su trabajo, de elogiar la voz de aquella joven dama o admirar la belleza de aquella otra.

Y fue sin duda tu irracionalidad glorificada la que te llevo a enamorarte de Ell.

Aquella joven de alta cuna, tan refinada, elegante y hermosa de algún modo misterioso te hizo sentirte viva de nuevo luego de pasar décadas siendo no más que la vil carnada de Madre. La amabas, te enamoraste de ella, tú insensible demonio creíste volver a ser humano estando ya muerta desde hace lustros y fue esa misma insensatez tuya la que te hizo querer protegerla de los oscuros deseos de tu Madre por fortuna ya muerta (o al menos eso se piensa). Y en aquel año, donde rondaba la década del ya tan lejano mil ochocientos setenta, tan diferente a la época donde estas, casi pudiste cumplir tu objetivo, casi pudo ser tuya, pero había un único gran problema: tú. Siempre lo supiste, más nunca le diste gran importancia, pero que te lo dijera ella te hizo creer por varios tortuosos minutos, quizá días, que la muerte se había acordado de ti y tu miserable, innecesaria existencia.

Y entonces recuerdas, recuerdas que esa joven de alta cuna, tan refinada, elegante y hermosa sustituyo el brillo de la alegría y la bondad de sus ojos por el miedo y el desprecio cuando supo de tu morbosa verdad, y pensabas decírselo en algún otro momento temiendo que la información fuese demasiada; y lo fue, aunque hubieses deseado que tu Madre no hubiese formado parte de la escena.

Duele recordar que al afirmarle lo innegable Ell, lejos de primero pedir una explicación, te mando al infierno escupiendo con odio de sus labios una sola palabra que hoy, en pleno siglo veintiuno, te sigue atormentando.

 _¡Monstruo!_

¿Cuántas veces fueron? ¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿Diez? ¿Mil? ¿Un millón? Poco te importaba la respuesta, lo único que sabes es que esas ocho letras en conjunto, mezcladas entre los vociferantes alaridos y órdenes de tu Madre se repitieron decenas de miles de veces mientras te encerraban en tu sangriento ataúd, incapaz de evitar que Ell se convirtiera en un sacrificio más a La Luz.

Olvidas eso y te concentras en Laura una vez más y encuentras en ella muchas similitudes con Ell, pero decir que son iguales no es más que blasfemia para ti, porque no lo son y lo sabes bien. Ell te desprecio sin remordimiento llamándote monstruo; Laura dice que eres su "héroe". Ell no pareció sufrir tanto como tú cuando te encerraron en tu ataúd; Laura lloro de alegría cuando supo que estabas viva. Y a pesar de las claras diferencias las amaste a las dos y amas a Laura más que a tu propia existencia, o eso quieres creer tú. Si, a veces es terca, le encanta arriesgar su vida por otras personas hasta donde te has dado cuenta y no se da por vencida tan fácil, pero sabes que tienes que cuidarla porque llega a ser bastante extremista en algunos casos.

Te encanta Laura, después de dos siglos sabes que a su lado vuelves a sentirte como si estuvieses viva otra vez, pero ya no eres inconsciente, eres más realista y temes que todo acabe igual que en aquel lejano mil ochocientos setenta, y a pesar de que a Laura no parece importarle que su actual pareja sea un vampiro (de hecho llega a olvidarlo) tú sabes bien que algo no anda bien aquí.

Laura es humana, tú eres un monstruo **inmortal.**

Algún día Laura tendrá que morir y tú, muy al contrario, seguirás existiendo, vagaras por el mundo y lo recorrerás tantas veces como puedas y quieras, viendo como todo a tu alrededor nace y muere hasta la llegada del fin de los tiempos ¿Es que Laura no ha pensado en eso? ¿O es que también se le olvido que los vampiros son inmortales? Por ahora parece no haberlo captado, pero en algún momento lo hará, y muy probablemente cuando ese momento llegue acudirá a ti pidiéndote que la muerdas para pasar la eternidad contigo y a ti esa idea te fascina, pero tendrás que negarte.

No vas a permitir que alma tan inocente se condene por la eternidad a ser un monstro, porque eso es lo que eres tú, un monstruo. Tu sola existencia no tiene sentido, deberías estar enterrada dentro de tu sangriento ataúd con una estaca en tu pecho. Ya estas muerta, no tienes nada que hacer en la tierra de los vivos. Laura ni siquiera debió haberte conocido, mucho menos tú a ella, y no permitirías que ella fuera como tú pues juraste que la cuidarías, incluso de ti misma, y dejarías que el legendario cazador de vampiros, Van Hellsing, dictara tu última sentencia si tan solo por la cabeza te pasara el hacerle daño.

Dime entonces demonio, ¿qué harás cuando Laura ya no esté contigo?

Dime magnifico monstruo infernal, ¿cómo le harás entender que no la quieres maldecir como te maldijeron a ti?

Dime vampiro, ¿qué será lo último que recuerdes cuando Van Hellsing venga por ti?

Has vivido ya mucho tiempo, deberías irte de una vez del mundo de los vivos e irte a donde se ve bailar a los muertos, allá donde deberías estar. Aquí no eres más que la causa de muchas pesadillas e incontables historias de terror, no eres más que el vacio cascaron andante de quien una vez fue Mircalla Karnstein.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?— Escuchas su voz y te desconectas de tus atormentadas memorias para mirarla a los ojos. Te esta sonriendo y gustosa le regresas el gesto de una manera tan leve que casi parece solemne.

-En ti— Contestas y ella ríe divertida dándote un beso en la mejilla.

Se sienta en tu regazo y te abraza, a ti, al demonio que se alimenta de sangre, al temido vampiro, al horrendo monstruo que en realidad eres. Tú que podrías partir en dos al mejor de los luchadores usando únicamente tus manos, a ti que en las noches los desconocidos te confunden con las infernales criaturas salidas desde el mismo Hades, estas siendo abrazada por esta adorable, inocente, hermosa humana.

-Me estas matando, Hollis.

Y tú sabes bien, demonio, que solo los humanos matan monstruos

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Y bueno, esta fue mi pequeña aportación al fandom de Carmilla en español, que por cierto escasea y eso no lo podemos permitir ¡Hagamos que el fandom de Carmilla en español crezca! XD Bueno, si les gusto no olviden que cualquier critica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida, en Review o PM. Si les agrado háganmelo saber, tal vez vuelva a escribir un poco en este fandom ¡Pueden seguirme en Tumblr! Tengo un blog donde publicare más fanfics de Carmilla en español y si gustan también pueden dejar su granito de arena, la dirección esta en mi perfil de Fanfiction :3 Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima. Adios.**

 **Riux, Chaitooo.**

 **¡Hagamos que el fandom de Carmilla en español crezca!**


End file.
